


Tell Me That You Love Me

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Tony Stark, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man - Freeform, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, OT3, Passion, Polyamory, Polyamory Jealousy, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, So much love for each other, Stony - Freeform, Stucktony, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is jealous of bucky, True Love, Understanding, Yaoi, cute and smutty, envy - Freeform, happiness, steve x tony x bucky, stuckony - Freeform, stuckyony, winter soldier - Freeform, winteriron, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Steve is in a domestic, polyamorous relationship with both Tony and Bucky.Tony starts to feel jealous because Steve appears to be losing interest in him. He doesn't know how to feel about sharing partners and his heart is confused about his feeling towards both men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I feel like deserves more love and more fics, so have some delicious stucktony!  
> Comments/kudos are appreciated!<3

Tony looked with a slight pang of jealousy as he checked his phone during a meeting. Steve had sent a picture of him and Bucky on their day out together. Tony couldn't attend because of all the meetings he was stuck inside following an update in S.H.I.E.L.D. policies.  
Tony and Steve had been dating for almost a year before Bucky entered their relationship. Tony was iffy, but with his (reluctant) consent, Steve had let his old boyfriend into their relationship.  
Steve had always been a firm believer in love and second chances. But Tony, even if he agreed to let Bucky in, didn't sleep with him. They talked but barely touched each other at all. Heck, Steve was being less sexual with Tony since Bucky came into their sex lives about three months ago. The three never all slept together and Tony and Bucky even had different rooms to sleep at separate times, Steve went in between those rooms and even having his own room if he wanted to be alone.  
There was secret jealousy brimming inside Tony’s heart...and he knew that it shouldn't be. Steve had asked for his permission, Bucky was trying to be cool and kind with him. They were trying to make it work...but Tony still felt excluded and he hated feeling like that.  
He half focused his attention to the presentation in front of him while jealousy ate at him. Tony left immediately, ignoring all requests for interviews and events, driving all the way back to their shared mansion with his heart feeling like it was going to explode.

“You've been down here all day. Come on, Steve’s cooking dinner.” Bucky had come down to the basement to fetch Tony. He'd spent a good 5 hours in his basement lab, tinkering with various robotic machines. Tony wasn't working on anything in particular, just moving from machine to machine in efforts to clear his thoughts he’d been having since the afternoon.  
“Later.” Tony was focused on the robotic arm he was modifying.  
Bucky groaned, “If you're staying down here, least fix my arm.” Tony sighed annoyed but wheeled himself over to the table closest to Bucky as the man took a seat and bared his metal arm. How he managed to ruin his arm all the time with no fighting was beyond Tony, but he didn't mind repairing it. It kept his mind sharp. Tony pulled out his box of tools and worked at repairing the scuffs and dents in it.  
Bucky asked casual, “Steve says you're acting weird. Busy?”  
Tony looked up for a moment while he switched tools, “Being a ‘genius’ means that I don't get a break. JARVIS, if I had any paperwork, tell the companies it'll be late.”  
JARVIS replied, “Sir, you had a 30 page project idea due-”  
Tony pulled out a small screwdriver and said, “I’m busy JARVIS, tell them it has to be moved or it’ll be canceled.” JARVIS complied and sent the message out.  
Bucky asked, “Are you always slow with your things?”  
Tony rolled his eyes and said, “Nah, just hate paperwork. It’s boring and pretty annoying.”  
Bucky grinned slightly, “That's something we can agree on.” Tony was so focused with Bucky’s arm and didn't notice Steve come downstairs with dinner for both his partners. Tony finished tightening one of Bucky’s metal fingers before he perked at the smell.  
Steve smiled gently, “Looks like you haven't been taking care of yourself, Stark.”  
Tony said, “I’ve only been here-”  
Bucky cut him off, “Since 2 this afternoon. What is it, 7 now?”  
Tony said to him with a slightly threatening tone, “I’m still fixing your arm. Don't make me stop.”  
Steve chuckled and Bucky almost laughed at his threat, “Oooookay~”  
Steve put the tray of food down and took a look at Tony in action, “How do you do this? It looks way too complicated.”  
Tony teased, “With my hands, Cap.”  
Steve said with a smile, “Ah, there's the spunk I haven't seen much of.” He leaned in to kiss Tony’s forehead before taking a seat by Bucky to be out of Tony’s way. Steve held Bucky’s free hand, and all of a sudden, Tony’s jealous feelings returned again. It was such a small, insignificant thing that Steve was doing, Tony knew that. Tony was working, both of his hands were occupied, and he needed to focus on Bucky’s arm, but part of him feared that Steve just didn't want to touch him like he did Bucky. That Steve saw him and Bucky as inherently different.  
“Stark?” Tony jolted backward at the sound of his name invading his thoughts and dropped the screwdriver. Steve stood up and bent over to pick it up.  
He held Tony’s shaking hand, “It's time to stop working, hun.”  
Bucky flexed his metal arm and said, “It's food time, relax and eat.” Tony gripped Steve’s hand and nodded as he spaced out. He took a minute before his slight panic calmed.  
Tony tasted Steve’s cooking and commented, “Who would've known that when I met you that you'd make anything edible.”  
Steve turned red, saying, “H-Hey!”  
Bucky are from his bowl as well and said, “Back in the day, he'd burn just bout anything. And everything.”  
Steve frowned, “Give it a break...I did make dinner for the both of you.”  
Tony said, “Alright, alright, come here.” Steve sat between the two men and they continued to talk.

Tony woke up in his room a little later in the evening. He was in his bed, and though the bed was large and soft, Tony felt himself cold and alone. Steve wasn't there. Tony could hear that across the hall, Steve and Bucky’s voices melded together.  
Tony was sure that they were enjoying themselves, making love even, without him. Like they didn't need him. The little voice in his head told him that, and he was so frightened and sad that he burst into an emotional breakdown. He sobbed loudly and threw all the pillows off his bed before cocooning himself in the comforters. He cried and wailed and sobbed.  
Tony felt so left out, so forgotten, so...unneeded. Steve should have just said that he wanted Bucky instead of him, at least the wound would sting less. At least he wouldn't feel so hurt.  
Amid his crying fit, Jarvis alerted Steve and Bucky, who were actually just in Bucky’s room talking about plans for the three of them to go on vacation. Steve and Bucky both got to their feet and went down to the hall, where they could hear his muffled crying from the hall. Steve was the one to walk into the door first, noticing the spew of pillows and knocked over items all over the ground.  
Steve went over to the bed quickly, “Tony! What’s wrong-?” There was a large slapping sound as Steve tried to put his hand on Tony. His face showed through the blanket, showing a face covered in tears and clearly displayed anger. Tony was hurt, betrayed, angry. And he was more mad now that Steve hadn’t caught on.  
Tony said, “I hate you. I hate you so much.”  
Bucky came around the bed, almost without a sound, as Steve asked, “What happened? What’s wrong?”  
JARVIS interrupted, “His levels of anger and anxiety are beyond normal. The perceived emotion that I can detect is: envy.”  
Steve asked, “Envy…? Of what? Of Bucky?”  
Tony almost screamed, dropping his confident facade immediately, “How could you not notice!? We’ve known each other for HOW long, Rogers?” His personality change caused both Bucky and Steve to go rigid for a moment out of shock and surprise. Tony wiped his eyes with his arm and spoke softer, “Ever since Barnes came into our lives...I feel like...you’ve started liking him way more. For fuck’s sake...you two hang out all the time, you have each other’s memories to hold you together, you leave me alone when I need you…” He took a breath and looked at the two of them, “...if you wanted Barnes so much, Rogers, why did you keep me?”  
Steve sat down besides Tony and took a deep breath before saying, “What you said may be true...but you got one part wrong.”  
Bucky took a seat near Tony, not Steve this time, and finished the thought in Tony’s head before it could form, “We didn’t do anything out of spite. We wanted to make your life easier.”  
Steve explained to the confused man, “The reason we don’t all sleep together is because respect your work, and we don’t want to disturb your sleep because you do need to pay attention to it. We send you photos at random because we don’t want you to feel like we don’t care enough to let you know what’s up with our days. Yes we have memories of our life before the freeze, Tony, but that changes nothing between us. We still both love you. If fact-” He looked at Bucky on Tony’s other side, “-Bucky’s had the hardest crush on you for a long time. He never acted on it out of respect for your emotional and work life.”  
Tony turned himself to face Bucky, “W-What?”  
Bucky smiled coyly, “Oh, you’ve spilled my secret.” Within a second, the Winter Soldier leaned down to kiss the surprised, smaller man. Tony’s eyes were wide, he couldn’t believe what he had heard, and couldn’t comprehend what was going on right now. Bucky seemed like a love rival, but in reality, he was just in love with him as he had been with Steve. As Bucky let him go, Steve turned Tony to kiss him. Strong and quick, that’s how Steve kissed and how Tony expected.  
Steve chuckled, “Well looks like we should show you how much we love you. Together.”  
Tony’s eyes widened and a trace of blush spread across his cheeks, “Y-You mean…?”  
Bucky placed his metal hand on Tony’s hip, “You can have us both tonight. In between us, so we can both show you how much we love you. Of course, the choice is yours-”  
Tony cut him off, “Fuck yes...let’s go…fuck me, both of you.”

Tony awoke the next morning, naked and covered with a sheet. His lower half burned from last night, but looking to both his sides, he saw two men that he loved dearly. Bucky lay with his arm protectively around Tony’s torso. Steve slept on Tony’s other side, holding his hand firmly. Tony smiled silently to himself. He had never felt so loved or so accepted...he loved Steve...he loved Bucky...he loved them both and being with them.  
The feelings of inferiority faded quickly as he closed his eyes for another few hours of shuteye with the men that made him feel amazing in every way...emotionally, physically, mentally...


End file.
